


Comfort

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort comes in all shapes and sizes...maybe Aaron wasn't intending this but it works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

SSA Aaron Hotchner couldn’t get his subordinate Dr. Spencer Reid out of his head. They had just finished a case that hit close to home for Reid and Aaron wanted to check on him. He went to Spencer’s apartment when he left the BAU and knocked on the door. Spencer answered the door with tousled hair, sleep pants covered in classic cartoon characters, and a muscle shirt - very un-Spencer like according to Aaron’s inner profiler. Spencer ran his fingers through his hair with his free hand not holding the door open. He asked, “What’s the matter Hotch?”

Aaron glanced at the floor and found his eyes taking in the rest of Spencer all the way down to his bare feet. “Just checking on you...not that you can’t take care of yourself or anything. I know this case seemed to hit close for some of us so…” Aaron saw Spencer raise his eyebrow and cock his head to the side with his bottom lip between his teeth. Aaron ran his hand through his hair nervously and continued, “I should have called first. I’m sorry.”

Spencer chewed his lip a little more as he took in Aaron’s reactions and finally stepped to the side and invited him inside his apartment. Aaron finally got a good look at Reid’s living space and found textbooks scattered over an oversized coffee table with three open notebooks and a tumbler of amber liquid. Spencer closed his door and turned the locks. He walked by Aaron and that’s when Aaron noticed Spencer’s revolver in the waistband of his sleep pants.

Aaron couldn’t stop himself and he asked, “How long have you carried your firearm outside of work?”

Spencer pulled his revolver out of his waistband and said as he put it down within easy reach on the coffee table, “I’ve been keeping it closer since Hankel and then your incident with Foyet reinforced the necessity.” He walked into the kitchen and got another glass and asked, “Would you like a drink Hotch?”

Aaron swallowed and said, “Please call me Aaron.”

“Take your jacket and tie off then I’ll call you Aaron.” Spencer said as he poured some scotch for Aaron.

“I can do that…Spencer?” Aaron didn’t mean for it to come out as a question.

“That’s better.” Spencer quirked a smile and when Aaron laid his jacket and tie on the back of the couch, he handed the drink over. 

Aaron sipped the liquor then rolled his sleeves up his forearms and opened the top two buttons by his neck. Joining Spencer on the couch with his drink, he felt more relaxed than he had all week. Aaron looked at the books again and he asked, “What are the books for?”

“I’m taking classes towards a Philosophy degree. I’ve got four papers due at the end of next week. I figure this weekend would be a good time to get them done.”  
“Don’t they have to be typed?” Aaron asked not seeing a computer anywhere.

“I write out the papers and Garcia types them for me. I don’t type very well.”

“What does she get in exchange for doing half your work?” Aaron grinned.

“Technically it’s not half my work, merely typing what I write and I’m helping her build an RPG game that’s historically accurate on the side.”

“Sounds fair.” Aaron said as he took a sip from his glass.

“Why did you actually come over Aaron?” Spencer asked as he folded himself on his couch and reached for a book and a notebook like he was going to get some work done while he waited on Hotch’s answers.

“I told you to check on you. Make sure you were doing okay.”

“I’m staying busy. That helps.” Spencer said as he waved his arm over his school books.

“Do you ever give your mind a rest?”

“I try. Never works out too well.”

Hotch asked before he could even stop himself, “What have you tried?” If he dropped his voice an octave or two, well that was between him and his maker.

“As you can tell I’m back in school taking fifteen hours of classes a week. The teachers let me get by with teleconferences and a detailed syllabus so I can keep up with the work on top of my own at the FBI.”

“So to rest you just keep your mind going?” Aaron asked as he looked over the text books.

“School is easy, so yes my mind is getting a break.” Spencer said as he looked down at his notebook and made a note in pencil. 

Aaron watched the curtain of hair fall over Spencer’s face like a wall coming down and he tucked the strands behind Spencer’s ear before he could argue with himself. Spencer looked up from his work and saw Aaron with his drink in one hand and his other hovering in his lap. He made up his mind right then - forget waiting on Aaron to make the first official move. He put his work back on the table and swallowed the rest of the liquor in his glass with practiced ease and set Aaron’s forgotten glass on the table next to his own. 

Spencer stood up and said, “Follow me.”

Aaron looked at their drink glasses for a moment mourning his drink - the scotch was top notch but being near Spencer inevitably beat out anything and everything. He followed behind Spencer quickly down the small hall in the apartment to a door at the end of the hallway. Spencer opened the door and Aaron took in the walls of bookcases that were high quality and the books pristine but well read, the bed was actually very nice with a simple iron frame and a handmade quilt at the bottom of the bed, and then matching nightstands.

Spencer looked at Aaron and said matter of factly with no hint of embarrassment, “Did expect this did you?”

“Actually no.” Aaron stumbled.

“S’okay. I like when I surprise people.” Spencer walked over to Aaron and cupped his face in his hands and stroked his sideburns. “You’re not going to fire me if I kiss you, are you?”

“No.” Aaron gasped as Spencer’s thumbs brushed the tops of his ears. “And you don’t want me to resign if we cross this line?”

“No.”

And that was all to be said. Spencer had Aaron in a deep kiss before they could both properly breathe and Aaron’s hands gripped Spencer’s hips as he tugged his soon to be lover against his body.


	2. Comfort pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut version of this story. I hope you enjoy. R & R.

SSA Aaron Hotchner was doing something he’d never done before - he was checking on his subordinate, Dr. Spencer Reid, after a case. The case had hit close to home for both Reid and himself and he knew if he was antsy then Reid had to have been devastated. After four flights of stairs in Reid’s walk up apartment building, Hotch caught his breath then knocked. Reid answered the door once he was assured it was only his boss and held the door open. Once Hotch was inside he got a good look around him and noticed Reid in just sleep pants, a t-shirt, and a tumbler in hand.

“Would you like a drink?” Reid offered as he walked back to his kitchen to get another glass.

Hotch currently was checking out the living space of one Dr. Spencer Reid and he couldn’t come up with anything other than normal. Reid had a couple of bookcases in the living room, an oversized coffee table that he used as a desk and table at the same time, and a entertainment unit to beat all entertainment units. Reid joined his boss by the couch and handed him three fingers of scotch, sure that Hotch would need the drink as much as he had. He was on his second glass already and trying to work on Philosophy notes for a paper he had due soon.

Hotch looked at Reid and threw back his drink - what he tasted he knew it wasn’t the cheap stuff. Reid followed suit and downed his drink as well. He seemed to have an idea as to why his boss Aaron Hotchner graced his doorstep and it wasn’t just to hug him and tell him everything was going to be okay. They both needed something and they were going to get it no matter the fallout. Reid set both their empty glasses on the coffee table and he looked at Hotch and said, “Strip.”

Hotch gaped at Reid and asked, “Right here?”

“It’s only us.” Reid stated simply.

The request made Hotch all the more harder and he needed something to help so he pulled off his clothes piece by piece as he watched Spencer in the corner of his eye. When he got to his boxers he looked up at Reid and asked, “Aren’t you going to undress out here too?”

“I’m basically undressed currently so I’ll finish in my room.” Spencer looked at Aaron and said, “Now your boxers.”

Aaron couldn’t believe he was listening to his subordinate, who was still completely dressed, and hooked his fingers inside the waistband and pushed his boxers off. He saw Reid lick his lips and he watched as Reid turned towards the hall and followed behind without another word shared between them. Reid pulled his t-shirt off and tossed it to the side of the hall and opened his bedroom door. Aaron looked around and saw high end immaculate bookcases and a wrought iron bed frame holding a king size bed - not what he was expecting at all.

“Bed.” The quiet order from Spencer broke Aaron out of his thoughts and he climbed into bed. Spencer grinned and waited for Aaron to lay back before he divested himself of his sleep pants.

When Aaron saw that Spencer didn’t have any underwear of any sort on he let out a whimper. Spencer climbed onto his bed and set a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms next to where they would be laying and he got comfortable next to Aaron, slotting their legs together, and pressing his mouth to Aaron’s. Aaron moaned around Spencer’s tongue in his mouth and gripped Spencer’s hip and brought them tighter together and his free hand wound itself through Spencer’s thick strands.

They broke apart gasping for air and Spencer nuzzled against Aaron’s jaw as Aaron moaned feeling their combined arousals. Aaron wanted to push Spencer to his back and have his way with him but he didn’t know exactly what Spencer had planned and he was not rocking this boat if he was going to get laid. He pulled Spencer into a kiss and whispered, “What next Spencer?”

Spencer ran the tip of his tongue against Aaron’s own and then sucked it into his mouth. Aaron clenched Spencer’s hair in his hand while the other had his hip gripped tightly keeping them close while they made out. Spencer nudged Aaron’s legs further apart as he kept Aaron’s tongue busy. He reached for the bottle of lube and nudged the bottle into Aaron’s hand. Spencer moved his kisses over Aaron’s overheated skin to his ear and he said, “I want you to fuck me...Aaron.” His teeth closed around his lover’s earlobe and tugged. 

Aaron flipped the two over in the bed and Reid laughed. Aaron got the bottle open and said as he kissed along Spencer’s jaw and throat and he breathed, “You’ll have to help me.”

Spencer looked at Aaron and said, “You do what you’re feeling and if something is completely wrong I’ll let you know.”

“That’s a lot of free reign.”

“I trust you Aaron.”

Aaron saw Spencer had all the trust in the world towards him and he wasn’t going to break it by making a wrong move. He tipped the bottle over and coated his fingers before he pulled Spencer into a deep kiss. Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron’s shoulders and wrapped his leg around Aaron’s waist, making it as easy as he could for his lover to prepare him. Hotch moved his fingers to the crease of Spencer’s ass before he focused on the entrance. As Aaron worked his fingers stretching Spencer, Spencer couldn’t help but arch and twist his fingers into his sheets, and Aaron lapped at Spencer’s throat and down his chest to his nipples.

Spencer didn’t care about how loud he was as nonsensical words and noises fell from his lips he could feel Aaron’s fingers leave and then Aaron eased himself inside his lover’s body an inch at a time so as not to hurt him. Once he was buried balls deep, Spencer moaned and said, “Fuck me Aaron.”

Aaron groaned and his hips gave a small thrust. “God Spencer! You’re so tight.”

Spencer wrapped his other leg around Aaron’s waist and canted his hips and that broke Aaron’s resolve. Aaron grunted and worked his thrusts up to his balls slapping against Spencer’s ass he sucked on Spencer’s nipples, listening to all the delectable noises coming from his subordinate now equal in all if he had his way. Spencer’s fingers dug into Aaron’s back and he arched his back riding out the waves of pleasure he was feeling. 

He wasn’t ever sure he had ever had this kind of sex in his life. The connection with Aaron had him flying higher than even his Dilaudid highs, although he could technically call it a downer high, maybe. Aaron hit his prostate and it jarred him back to their current activities. Spencer squeaked and moaned as he rolled his hips to meet Aaron’s thrusts and he could feel his orgasm starting in the base of his spine and he pulled Aaron into a deep kiss sucking on his tongue as his cum spurted all over his stomach and Aaron’s chest. He groaned and his body started to tug at Aaron’s dick and milking Aaron’s orgasm out of him.

Aaron pumped his hips as his orgasm filled Spencer’s body and eased the deep kisses into teasing kisses and he worked himself until he slipped from Spencer’s body. He collapsed next to Spencer and pulled him close. He ran his fingers through Spencer’s sweat soaked hair and he rested his head against the top of it as he caught his breath. He noticed the flush on Spencer’s chest and he asked, “You okay?”

“I’m good Aaron.” Spencer grinned at Aaron and said, “I want us to do that again very soon.”

Aaron kissed Spencer’s mouth gently and said, “So do I Spencer.” For Spencer that was enough for the moment. He curled into Aaron’s side and they fell asleep, both happy for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Version 2 is posted as Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy the smut. R & R.


End file.
